Detenção com histórias marotas
by lils01anjayjay
Summary: Acabei de chegar à sala dos relatórios de detenção e  o que eu acabo de achar? Um armário inteiro escrito: "Os Marotos"-resumo péssimo


Bom, meu nome é Harry Potter e eu estou indo cumprir minha detenção (organizar os relatórios de detenção), até que a Prof.ª Minerva foi gentil...

Acabei de chegar à sala dos relatórios e o que eu acabo de achar? Um armário inteiro escrito: "Os Marotos". Quer dizer eu sabia que eles eram bagunceiros ,mas um armário inteirinho?

Fui caminhando ansioso até lá e peguei o primeiro:

**Sirius Orion Black:**

O estudante em questão foi advertido com uma detenção e menos 20 pontos para sua casa, pois explodiu o banheiro dos monitores com um monitor-chefe ainda dentro do local.

Harry olhou para aquilo e pensou "Meu padrinho era maluco" pegou o próximo:

**James Potter:**

O estudante em questão foi advertido com uma detenção e menos 50 pontos para sua casa, pois azarou um estudante da Sonserina e o aluno em questão passou uma semana na ala hospitalar.

O alegou "que ninguém chamava sua Lily de Sangue-ruim e saia impune".

Uau meu pai era meio extremista, mas vamos para próxima:

**Sirius Orion Black, James Potter, Remus John Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew **:

Os quarto estudantes em questão levaram uma detenção por mandar um shampoo para cabelos extra oleosos para o estudante Severus Snape e um cartão com o endereço de uma clinica trouxa alegando oferecer cirurgias plásticas.

O Black disse " Poucas pessoas nascem com minha beleza, só queríamos ajuda-lo"

O Potter disse "Bom, acho que nem uma plástica resolve aquele nariz, mas o shampoo ia dar uma melhorada".

O Lupin disse " Desculpe professora, mas também sou maroto"

O Pettigrew alegou que tinha a mesma opinião que Potter.

Nessa Harry não se segurou e começou a rir passada sua crise de risos, pegou a próxima:

**Sirius Orion Black:**

O estudante em questão foi advertido com menos 5 pontos por chamar uma professora para um passeio a Hogsmead .

O estudante alegou " O que eu, lindo, perfeito posso fazer se a tia Minnie é tão sexy com aquele jeito de mulher zangada~piscada~".

-Harry novamente teve um acesso de risos, puxou a seguinte:

**James Potter:**

O Potter perdeu 1 ponto por colocar no quadro de avisos que não iria sair com nenhuma garota a não ser Lily Evans e que não adiantava pedir e colocar poções do amor em seu suco de abobora, e depois ainda colocar que "almofadinhas é um pulguento chorão e sou mais perfeito que ele"

**Sirius Orion Black:**

Perdeu 1 ponto ao responder ao Potter :" Pelo menos não sou veado" e " Sou mais lindo chifrudo supere"

**James Potter:**

Perdeu outro ponto por retrucar com o senhor Black: " Já disse que é cervo seu pulguento feioso" e " Nossos pais me amam mais =P"

Tinha milhares dessa e Harry disse para si mesmo que ia somente ler a próxima e deixar o resto para outra detenção.

**Sirius Orion Black, James Potter, Remus John Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew **:

Perderam outro ponto por colocar no quadro de avisos que :" Calunias pontas, ele me amam mais porque sou mais bonito e também porque eu não falo da Evans o dia inteiro seu chorão"

E o disse "bom almofadinhas eu posso falar da Evans o dia inteiro ,mas não saiu por ai largando pulgas... Zoa almofadinhas Você sabe que te amo Né?

Black respondeu " É claro que você me ama pontitas, também te amo irmão e só pro Aluado não ficar com ciúmes eu juro que consigo um encontro com a Katleen Collins da Lufa-Lufa pra você e Rabicho tem chocolate no armário.. Viu eu sou demais"

O Lupin disse " Você sabe que não posso sair com ninguém Almofadinhas, que saco"

Pettigrew escreveu " Que armário Pad?, tô com fome"

Juntos perderam 4 pontos para a casa da Grifinória, nessa brincadeira infantil

Harry riu dos seus familiares e pensou " nossa como eles eram demais, meu pai era maneiro embora exagerasse as vezes , Sirius era um galinha mas tinha o coração no lugar, Remus sempre o mesmo papinho de pobre e perigoso e Pedro era um maria vai com as outras mas parecia ser legal naquela época" e assim feliz da vida Harry saiu da detenção e foi jantar e contar para Rony e Hermione as detenções dos marotos.


End file.
